PLEASE ADOPT
by the Composcreator
Summary: A ShinwooxSeira story with an Western AU setting. Unfortunately, I lost my drive to continue writing it. So please, SOMEONE ADOPT THIS!


**UP FOR ADOPTION! LOST THE NOTEBOOK WHERE I WROTE MOST OF THIS CHAPTER AND CAN'T GET BACK INTO THE MOOD FOR THIS STORY! SO PLEASE ADOPT!**

 **I got this idea after watching Django Unchained. This is basically a Shinwoo X Seira love story that takes place in a town in the Old West. The town name is Ye Ran. Shinwoo is a local sheriff. Seira is still a Clan Leader and all that, except she and the other Clan Leaders have estates in a big city known as Lukedonia. Think of it Brooklyn except bigger, richer, and filled with Nobles.**

 **This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided to go ahead and post what I have to act as a prompt for whoever wants to adopt it.**

 **FYI, I wrote most of this back in February 2014 but only just got back to it.**

 **I do not own Noblesse. If I did, Shinwoo would have a bit more spot light and eventually become the next Noblesse by way of either blood transfusion, contracting with Rai, or simply being chosen by Rai to be the successor.**

 **Western Love**

 **Chapter 1**

 _A meeting of two lives can result in two different outcomes. First, they meet, and after going along the same path for a while, they separate and may never meet again. Other times, the two lives will stay close to one another, even across great distances. There are even times where the two become so close they become intertwined with each other. This story is about two such lives that started far away from each other yet came so close together, they became wrapped up in one another._

It was an average day for the town of Ye Ran. Located in the Wild West of the United States, with no metal building or paved roads what else could one call it but a town. Yet, though this town lacked features that made other places a "city", in terms of square feet and the number of roads and alleyways, Ye Ran was bigger than the 5 smallest cities in the nation put together complete with proper running water and electricity. There were even buildings that were 6-stories high; most buildings in Western towns had 3 stories at most. Ye Ran's tallest building was the City Hall, reaching a height of 7-stories and positioned right in the center. Due to the size of Ye Ran, one lone sheriff was not enough to protect the town. Thus, districts were established, with each having their own sheriff who reported to the Commissioner of the town, who was in charge of law enforcement of the town as well as keeping contact with the state marshal.

Another unique feature of the town was the mansion just a few miles outside the town. Though it was only 3-stories tall, its width and size gave it 2 times more space than the city hall. This did not include the building that served as the servant's quarters. An outsider would obviously ask who lived in the marvelous mansion. All the town's residents would answer with the name of the most famous man in town, Frank N. Stein-Lee. It was he, the mayor for nearly 30 years, who had caused Ye Ran to grow from the small town it had started off as into the biggest one in all of Mid Western U.S. Thanks to him, all the buildings had proper plumbing and reasonable electricity. Yet, he never tried to "modernize" Ye Ran into a city like those on the East coast for he preferred the rural culture and lifestyle of the West, and so did the people. Though he has tried to step down many times, the public refused to let him, and no one dared try running for mayor themselves for fear of being ostracized by the community.

It is believed that part of Lee's popularity were his looks. Indeed, over the 30 years that he has been the mayor he did not seem to have aged as much as expected, looking 35 when people believe him to be at least 50. Yet, for all his good looks, he has spent all those years in the mansion by himself, save for the few servants who maintained the property. Recently, however, that has not been the case.

Several months ago, a handsome young man, some suspected him to be a foreigner, arrived at the town. That same day, he became the mansion's second resident. Apparently, according to Mayor Lee, he was the son of an old friend. With that being said, everyone accepted Rai (his real name, Cadis Etrema De Raizel, was shortened into that nickname). Besides, everyone could tell how much happier Lee was after Rai's arrival, so why mess with a good thing. Within a week, the mansion became the home of another mysterious figure that went by the name Emmet Twon. No one really knows where he came from, just that he worked for Lee. He was soon joined by two more, Tao and Takeo. These three were often seen around town together, and each were treated well by the citizens of Ye Ran. There were rumors for a short while; rumors that Mayor Lee had recently gotten entangled in a shady organization causing the 4 new people to move in with him. However, they died out very quickly. "Besides," people said, "even if Mayor Lee was involved in shady business, we would still love him. Plus, they are all too good looking to be criminals."

It is after these events that this story begins. All with the arrival of a private stage-coach. There were three things that said it was private. One, there was no emblem or logo that indicated it was with the usual coach services/companies. Two, on that day, no coaches were scheduled to arrive at Ye Ran. And third, it was too good to _not_ be private. Seriously, Budweiser class horses, wheels that were sparkling despite all the travelling it had to have done, elaborate trims and edges; do the math!

As it pulled into the station (like a train station, except for stage coaches) many eyes focused on its doors, curious as to who would emerge. They opened, and out stepped two individuals, their appearance taking away the breath of all the bystanders.

In everyone's eyes, these two could equal Rai in looks as well as how they carried themselves. One was a boy, a short one at that, making his age slightly difficult to guess. His slicked back hair was completely white save for the black streaks on both sides of his hair. He was dressed white in clothes similar to those of a plantation owner back in the day ( **AN: think Mr. Big from Django** ).

His companion was a beautiful girl, taller than the boy and only slightly above average to other women. Her silk like hair was completely white and went all the way down to her waist. Her attire was that of a wealthy lady and was entirely white with the exception of the black gloves that went up to her elbows. While most girls would seem awkward to others with that choice of fashion, this girl pulled off the look without any difficulty.

All bystanders watched them as they walked away from the station, whispers already going between them. Some were about how the boy was so short, his head reached just above the girls elbow, a fact that was made noticeable by the way they walked side by side. Others were about the girl, her figure, her clothes, etc. But the most popularly whispered conversation was about who they possibly were, period.

The two strangers headed for the building nearest to the station; a saloon named "The Watering Hole" which had been constructed at that very spot to take advantage of its proximity to the station. The boy took the lead and pushed open the saloon doors drawing the attention of many of the customers inside. Ignoring the stares they received, the two walked up to the bar, getting the attention of a large muscular man with a military crew cut and a large scar in the shape of an X on his head who just happened to be the bartender and proprietor, Pedro.

"Whadya want?" he growled. The boy merely looked at Pedro with a look of contempt on his face as he slid him a folded letter. Pedro picked it up and gave it a look-over before grunting and placing it back on the bar. "You'll have to wait here a bit." before proceeding to pour out two glasses of water and placing them in front of the strangers. In response to their looks of inquiry, he said, "First drinks are on the house for all travelers. Local policy, plus its good for business." With a nod, the two accepted their glasses as they watched Pedro walk from the bar area towards the edge of the dining area. He approached a table that was next to the wall right below a window that gave a clear view of the coach station. At the table was a single snoozing figure. When Pedro reached him, the entire room fell silent, all eyes watching his next move.

Taking a deep breath, he yelled, "Oi! Shinwoo! Quit using my tables for your naps!" right into the poor man's ears causing him to jump right out of his seat, eliciting laughter from nearly everyone in the building. Shinwoo, a fairly tall and young looking redhead wearing a simple long sleeved shirt and khaki jeans, sheepishly rubbed his head in embarrassment as he grabbed his hat of the table.

"What's going on Pedro? You didn't have to wake me up like that you know!" he complained to the bigger man.

"Seeing as you've got some people to escort, I'd say differently."

Hearing this, Shinwoo looked at the bar and saw the two strangers standing there with their glasses almost empty. He then fast walked up to them with a grin of embarrassment on his face. Up close, the visitors noticed the sheriff's badge with a zodiac sign on his shirt.

"Sorry about that." he said sheepishly. "I'm guessing you two are the special guests for the Mayor."


End file.
